


Life Goes On

by Settiai



Series: Earth Defenders [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, One Shot, Translation Available (Русский)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took some time, but she's finally moving on with her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeshna_uk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aeshna_uk).



> Originally written for the Rose Tyler (post-"Doomsday") Gen Ficathon.
> 
> This story was written long before Series Four was even gleam in RTD's mind, so there are several details in it that go against what was later revealed in canon.
> 
> This story has been translated into Russian (Русский) [at this link](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2779527).

"But I wanna see aliens too!"

Rose flinched as her three-year-old sister's voice carried through the otherwise quiet house. "For the last time, Sarah, you can't come to work with me," she hissed, kneeling down on one knee so that she was looking the little girl right in the eyes. "Now be quiet or you're going to wake up Pete and Mum."

An amused chuckle came from the doorway. "A little late for that."

Rose moved her gaze upward, and a sheepish grin appeared on her face when she saw Pete leaning against the doorframe. "I was trying not to wake you," she said ruefully, reaching out to ruffle Sarah's hair as she stood back up. "Someone here apparently had other plans, though."

Pete couldn't help but grin a bit as he ran his eyes over what Sarah was wearing. It was obvious that she had dressed herself, considering the fact that her shirt was on backwards and her untied shoes on the wrong feet. That wasn't the reason for his amusement, though. "You're the one who gave her the shirt," he pointed out.

Rose glanced at the image of the blue police box prominently displayed on her sister's shirt and shook her head. "Mickey's the one who gave it to her," she protested. "And he's even the one who designed the thing. I was just the delivery girl."

"But you're the one who told her all those wild stories."

As soon as she heard Jackie's voice, Rose let out a sigh. "I'm never going to get to work at this rate," she muttered. Then she glanced over at the figure that had appeared behind Pete in the doorway. "Morning, mum."

Jackie just shook her head. "Do any of you know what time it is?" she asked. "What on earth is going on down here.

Sarah turned her head from side to side, studying the three adults' faces. "I want to see aliens," she suddenly said, pouting a little as she stomped her feet.

Rose shot her mother a tired look. "_That_ is what's going on," she said, gesturing in Sarah's direction. Then she knelt down and met the girl's gaze again. "For the last time, Torchwood doesn't deal with very many live aliens. That job belongs to UNIT, unless they need us to help defend against some type of attack. We only work with alien technology."

Sarah stuck out her tongue. "But Mickey said...."

"Mickey says a lot of things," Jackie cut in, walking over and picking the three-year-old up. "Come on, let's get you some breakfast or Rose is going to be late for work."

"But what about the aliens?" Sarah asked, her voice raising in volume as Jackie carried her out of the room.

"They can find their own breakfast," Jackie shot back.

Pete raised an eyebrow as Rose pushed herself back to her feet. "You do realize that Sarah's eventually going to figure out that you sometimes work with UNIT as a special attachment?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. "You're never going to get past her once she knows for a fact that you work with aliens."

Rose winked. "When that happens, I'll just invite that Turlough bloke who works with UNIT over for dinner sometime," she replied brightly.

"And then you'll let slip that he's from another planet," Pete said, shaking his head in amusement. "I'm pretty sure that's not what he had in mind when he asked you if you'd be interested in a date sometime."

She just shrugged. "Of course, we're not going to have to worry about that if I don't get to work," Rose continued, as if Pete hadn't said a word. Then she grinned and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "See you tonight. And tell Mum that I'm sorry for waking her up. We know how much she needs her beauty sleep."

Pete chuckled. "I think I'll leave that last part off, thank you very much," he said dryly.

Rose grinned. "Might be a smart move."

*

"Where have you been?" Mickey hissed as Rose hurried in and dropped down in the chair next to him. "You were supposed to be here ages ago."

Rose leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Someone got the bright idea to give Sarah a shirt with a picture of the TARDIS on it," she said, shooting him an amused look. "She met me at the door this morning and started screaming bloody murder when I wouldn't take her to work with me."

Mickey had the decency to look sheepish. "The shirt didn't help with the alien obsession, huh?"

"What do you think?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

He started to reply, but he suddenly blanched as a shadow fell over them. "I think that President Harriet Jones is standing in front of your desk," he said with a cough.

Rose quickly spun her chair around to face the front of her desk. "Madam President," she said, hurriedly pushing herself to her feet. "This is a surprise."

The President smiled at her. "For the last time, Rose, please call me Harriet," she said gently. "I may not be the same woman who survived a missile strike in 10 Downing Street with you, but after the incident with the Yeti last year...."

"Of course, Harriet. I'm sorry." Rose shot her an apologetic smile. "It's just been a long morning."

A worried look quickly appeared on Harriet's face. "Is there something wrong at home?"

Mickey chuckled. "Just a little girl with an alien obsession, Harriet," he explained as both of them glanced over at him. "The anniversary of the Cybermen invasion has only made it worse."

Harriet raised an eyebrow. "Who gave you permission to address me so casually, Mr. Smith?"

"You did, Madam President," he replied without hesitation. "Rose wasn't exactly the only one with you when we had the problem with the Yeti."

Rose elbowed him in the stomach, and he let out a soft groan. "Behave," she muttered. Then she turned back to the President and smiled. "Is this a social visit? Or is there something happening that we should know about?"

Harriet smiled. "A little of both," she admitted. "I needed to speak with Ms. Grant about something, but I thought I would stop by and deliver some good news to you in person."

Mickey coughed. "Would this have anything to do with the British branch of UNIT getting a new commander?"

When the President turned a full-force glare on him, Mickey sank back in his seat. "I'm going to get some coffee," he said quickly. "And then I'll go back to my own desk, leave Rose alone for a bit."

Without giving either woman a chance to say a word, he quickly pushed himself out of the chair and hurried toward the other end of the room. Harriet Jones raised an eyebrow, but Rose merely shook her head in amusement. "You eventually get used to him," she said lightly. "Now, what was he saying about UNIT getting a new commander?"

Harriet just shook her head. "As I'm sure you're aware, Brigadier Thompson will be retiring this coming year."

Rose nodded slowly. "I'd heard some rumors."

"And have you also heard rumors about who will replacing him?"

"Some," Rose admitted. Her mouth twisted into a smile. "Though, considering the fact that you're here to tell me personally, I'm fairly certain that means I'll need to congratulate Brigadier Benton the next time I see him."

*

Rose looked up as someone sat beside her in the cafeteria, and her eyes widened somewhat in surprise when she saw who it was. "Ms. Grant," she said, quickly swallowing the bite of sandwich in her mouth. "Is there something I can do for you?"

The older woman smiled weakly. "Will Reeves asked me to deliver a message, since I was heading this way. The answer to something you asked him?"

The smile on Rose's face quickly faded. "About the time vortex?"

Jo Grant nodded reluctantly.

"Judging by the look on your face, I have a pretty fair idea what the answer is," Rose said with a sigh. "He agrees with the others, doesn't he? About it not existing in this dimension?"

"I'm afraid so," the older woman said softly.

Rose's gaze dropped down to the table, and she stared at her plate for a second. Then she glanced back up, a weak smile on her face. "I guess they're probably right, then. I mean, they're the geniuses. If they say there's no possible way that time travel can exist here, then who am I to argue?"

"The resident expert on time travel, that's who." Jake nodded at both women, as he dropped down in the chair across from Rose. "Don't tell Mickey I said that, by the way."

"Don't tell me you said what?" Mickey sat down in the chair next to Jake, nodding briefly at Jo before turning his attention back to the man sitting next to him. "What did you say?"

Jo laughed softly. "I'll leave the three of you to your lunch." She gave Rose another apologetic look as she pushed herself to her feet. "I'm sorry for being the bearer of bad news. I know that's not what you wanted to hear."

Rose shot her a weak smile. "No, it wasn't," she admitted. "It's what I expected to hear, though."

The older woman nodded before turning and walking away.

As she stepped out of earshot, Mickey turned to Rose and raised an eyebrow. "Bad news?" he repeated.

"I asked Reeves to take a look at the information we have on the time vortex," she said, shrugging slightly as her gaze dropped down to focus on her hands. "He agreed with everyone else. It doesn't exist in this dimension."

Mickey stared at her for a second. "It's been three years, Rose," he finally said. "I thought you'd given up on there possibly being an alternate version of the Doctor here."

She glanced up at him in surprise. "What?" she asked, blinking. "Oh no, you're right. I gave up on that idea back before Sarah was even born."

Jake cleared his throat. "Then why have you had four of our leading scientists studying what you know about the time vortex?"

Rose bit her lip and glanced sheepishly down at her hands again.

Mickey's eyes lit up with comprehension. "You were thinking about that time agent guy that traveled with you and the Doctor," he said. "What was it, Jack?"

She shrugged without looking up. "I thought it was worth a shot," she said softly.

The three of them sat there in silence for several minutes, slightly worried looks on both Mickey's and Jake's faces, before Rose finally let out a sigh and looked up. She shot the two men sitting across from her a weak smile before picking up her sandwich and taking a bite. "Don't worry," she said lightly. "I'm moving on. It's just that some things are harder to get past than others."

Mickey grinned a little. "Like Britain being a republic ever since the Victorian Age because the entire royal family was turned into werewolves?"

Rose smiled. "You don't know the half of it," she said teasingly. "But I was thinking more about the zeppelins."

"And the more advanced technology?" Mickey suggested.

Rose's smile grew a little broader. "John Lennon not dying."

"Leonardo da Vinci never painting the _Mona Lisa_," Mickey added.

"The Slitheen and Sycorax never attacking Earth."

Jake coughed, and both of them turned to him with sheepish looks on their faces. "The three of us getting fired for taking a long lunch break?" he suggested.

Shaking her head, Rose picked up her napkin and wadded it up. Then she tossed it at Jake's head with a quiet laugh. "Very funny."


End file.
